


Shut Up

by Conatum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A scene I think would've been cool to add, Character Study, Other, i guess?, internal argument?, season 3-ish, we talk so much about castiel's vessel I feel like it would be interesting to look at the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conatum/pseuds/Conatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick fights back, if you can call the short lived argument that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that at the begining, a vessel can communicate if allowed to. In this situation I interpreted Nick as Satan's consciousness.

_What are you doing?_

Lucifer stopped, cocking his head, before shivering and continuing walking.

_What are you doing?_

The infuriating voice continued.Lucifer all but growled, and slammed through the door of a deserted apartment building. The days have gotten longer. Pointless. Insufferable. Humans, for all their achievements and glorified sense of purpose, seemed to---

_STOP._

Lucifer froze, and smiled in spite of himself. “Or what?” he mocked, but stood to humor the puny thing.

 _You never said this would happen._ The voice whispered as Nicks soul wavered, unsure of the reaction of the creature inhabiting his form.

“What would happen? You agreed: let the ones who needed punishing be punished. And let your savior, yours truly, use your body to bring forth justice.”

_These people, they are not to blame._

“That’s not what you said when you begged me to enter your body.” Lucifer reminded him sharply, smiling when there was no response.

He slumped down on the disintegrating couch, staring morosely out the window. He was bored, no denying it. Demons and humans were pushed, and playing out the roles they could currently fill. He was almost wondering if he should go hunt something or order a pizza for the hell of it, until he heard the small voice in the back of his head.

 _I didn’t say that_.

Lucifer listened, waiting for the voice to explain itself.

_I wanted to get back at God. God, not humans. One human killed my family, one person should have suffered. One man’s pain should not begin the end of-of everything! It’s insane! It’s not worth it!_

Lucifer felt a twitch in the back of his mind. “Nick-can I call you Nick? Nick, you are forgetting that God should have stopped that one man.”

 _Why? Why are you doing this?_ Lucifer felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as the flicker of human life swayed and fought to rise up and regain control of the body.

He smirked, “I’m Lucifer, you ass. You should never have agreed because you knew who I am. Betrayal is my whole shtick.”

_But I can’t let my body be used to kill so many innocent lives!_

Nick, or rather, his soul, struggled against the weight of Lucifer, trying to claw his way out, to fill his limbs. Lucifer grinned at the struggle, easily holding him down. “That’s not what you said when your kid was murdered.” He smugly reminded the voice who was once a man, before calmly squishing the conscious back into the rotting depth of his mind to be dealt with later, when he had nothing better to do.

“Now,” He cracked his neck, feeling the energy flow through his veins, waiting for the world to break, “Where was I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven't watched Supernatural in forever. I don't even know how in character all that was to be honest. Well thank you for reading! It was short but dialogue is not my strong suit. I'm going to try to post more in the future so let's see how that goes. As always, criticism and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
